Distance (Song Fic Gokusen KAT-TUN)
by Shomi
Summary: Hello Petite SongFic sur l'univers de Gokusen et une de mes chansons préférées de KAT-TUN, Distance. Chanson : Distance KAT-TUN Fandom : Gokusen (drama et film) Genres : Romance, Drama, Amour-amitié, Slash Pairing : Ryu/Hayato Disclaimer :les personnages sont issus du drama Gokusen, adapté du manga du même nom de Morimoto Kozueko.


Après les derniers événements (Gokusen the Movie) Ryu s'interroge sur le futur, et se remémore ses souvenirs, dans cette ville.

C'était comme un retour dans le temps. Une école, une classe remplie de jeunes qui ne se rendaient pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient, de pouvoir encore profiter...  
Les derniers instants de la jeunesse.  
L'amitié qui les unit, si forte, à cet âge où ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose...  
Cet avenir qu'ils doivent appréhender, sans vraiment en avoir conscience... Ils ont le temps se disent-ils...  
Ces premiers combats... L'importance de se battre pour ses amis, la force d'être ensemble, face à l'adversité, ensemble pour profiter, encore, de ces derniers moments...

Je me revoyais à leur âge, dans ce même genre d'école, de classe...  
La classe 3D, forcément ! Drôle de hasard, ou était-ce le destin ? Difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement, en tout cas...  
La pire classe de l'école, regroupant ces soit disant yankee... Tu parles de voyous, des gosses, comme on l'était, qui voulaient juste s'amuser, sans que les adultes les jugent, ou décident de leur avenir...  
Toujours ce proviseur qui ne comprenait rien, qui les faisait enrager, mais dont ils se moquaient bien.  
Et elle, Yankumi, la seule qui croyait en eux, quoi qu'ils aient pu dire ou faire, qui les aidait, les défendait, et leur apprenait toutes ces choses vraiment importantes...  
Les anciens camarades que j'avais retrouvés, même si 5 années ont passé, cette impression de n'être jamais parti, ces situations qui se répètent, curieusement.  
Nous, à nouveau tous réunis.  
Encore un combat à mener, ensemble.  
Encore un combat gagné par les 3D... d'hier et d'aujourd'hui !

Mais mon séjour prenait fin, elle me proposais de rester, semblait heureuse de penser que son rêve devenait le mien...  
Mais mon rêve, le seul, celui qui me brûlait depuis toutes ces années, celui que je croyais pouvoir à nouveau toucher en venant ici... je le savais pourtant, il ne serait jamais rien de plus.  
Car toi, tu n'es pas là. Toi qui es parti ce jour là, toi que je ne t'ai jamais revu.

Enfin au calme, je parcours à nouveau, lentement, les rues de cette ville, et ton image revient, comme si tu marchais à mes côtés.

_Under the street lights Hanarete mo tatta hitotsu no kioku sa_  
_Namae yobu sono koe ga sotto zutto soba ni ita_  
_Sous les lumières de la rue, alors que tu es si loin, seul ton souvenir reste_  
_Cette voix qui appelle mon nom, doucement, est encore présente_

Ce jour là, près de la rivière où nous nous retrouvions.  
Ce jour là, où fixant l'horizon, sans nous regarder, nous avions compris.  
Ce que cette dernière journée signifiait.  
La fin de notre jeunesse, de ces moments privilégiés passés ensembles, ces moments de joies, de peines, de partages, ces sentiments naissants, que je chéris encore aujourd'hui comme un précieux souvenir, pourtant si loin, si fragile.

_Under the street lights kono hikari tatta hitotsu no kizuna sa  
Tooku hanare wasurete mo kitto zutto kawaranai_  
_Sous les lumières de la rue, cette lueur est le seul lien qui reste_  
_Aussi éloignés serons-nous, même si nous oublions, rien ne changera vraiment_.

Cette impression de nostalgie nous avait envahis en même temps. Alors que nous prenions à peine conscience que ces instants magiques venaient de prendre fin.

Lentement le ciel s'assombrit, la journée se termine, une porte se ferme, sur ces derniers moments heureux.

Qu'allions nous faire à présent ? Ensemble nous avions été jusqu'au diplôme, et ensuite ? En fait l'avenir s'ouvrait devant nous, tout était possible.  
Mais pour toi ça ne l'était pas, à cause de ce sentiment.  
Pourquoi ?

Le vent se lève, emporte avec lui quelques pétales de fleurs. Quelques gouttes de pluie, des cercles sur l'eau dormante. La lumière s'amenuise, l'horizon se teinte de sang.

Sakihokoru bara no kawari ni namida hitoshizuku de  
"Oretachi wa deatta koto ga machigatteta" nante yuu na  
_Au lieu d'une rose, c'est une seule larme qui fleurit fièrement,_  
_«__ Nous n'aurions pas du nous rencontrer __»_ _Ne dis pas cela_.

"Parce que je t'aime, Ryu"  
Tu m'as dit ce que j'avais toujours secrètement espéré, Haya... et tu t'es retourné.  
Brisant mon cœur, pourquoi ?  
Notre amour est impossible, à peine te l'es-tu avoué à toi-même, à peine m'en a tu fais part, c'est ce que tu décides.

Nous avons profité, ces instants éphémères, où nous pouvions rêver, ou tout était possible, ces instants pour toi révolus...  
Je le vois dans ton regard, où la flamme s'est éteinte, ce regard que j'ai tant cherché, croisé si souvent, parfois sans oser m'y plonger, quand tout ce que je voulais c'était m'y perdre. Ce regard qui je l'espérais, me renvoyait le mien. Me le faisait sentir, au plus profond de moi... ce sentiment, brûlant, qui réchauffait mon cœur, avant de le réduire en cendres..

Je n'ai pas su te le dire : Croyons-y, essayons, vivons pour nous, ce n'est pas fini, si nous le voulons, ces instants, nous pouvons les rendre éternels.

La réalité nous a rattrapés.

Tu m'as dit que tu devais partir, suivre ta famille, ta voie est déjà tracée, par ces adultes, à présent tu es entré dans leur monde.  
Tu préfères ne plus me revoir, plus jamais, ce serait trop douloureux.  
« Parce que je t'aime, Ryu, parce que je ne veux pas t'oublier... »  
Tu ne veux pas m'oublier et tu fuis. Comprends-tu ce que tu dis, Haya, comprends-tu ce que tu me fais ? Ton cœur saigne-t-il comme le mien, alors que tu prononces ces mots, alors que tu choisis, toi, de partir ?

_Sayonara wa michime na taido de iwasete futari no tame  
Tabidachi wa tomerareyashinai sa yume dake wa kiseyashinai sa_  
_Cet adieu, dit sur un ton si cruel,_ _ pour notre bien à tous les deux._  
_Ce départ inévitable, ce rêve ne pouvait se réaliser._

Je voulais tellement te le dire : Reste avec moi, fuyons ensemble, cachons nous, vivons pour nos sentiments. Peu importe le reste du monde. Comme ce jour ou vous êtes tous venus, sous mes fenêtres, c'était il y a si peu de temps en fait. Et pourtant tout a changé, tu as franchi cette porte, celle qui se ferme sur notre jeunesse.

« Parce que je t'aime, parce que je ne veux pas te laisser espérer une chose impossible... »  
Et pourtant j'espérais, Haya, pourtant, parce que je t'aime, parce que ce sentiment enfoui en moi déborde à présent, parce que je retiens mes larmes pour toi, parce que je pleurerai pour toi, parce que je te suivrais, où que tu ailles, si tu le voulais... Parce que tu es plus important que ma propre vie, j'espérais... et je te laisserai partir.

La faible lueur rouge disparait, l'eau silencieuse se teinte d'obscurité.

_Kore ijou naitte kurai no itami wa kanarazu chikara ni kawaru_  
_C'est terminé, la douleur de ce cri empli de larmes deviendra sûrement une force._

Nous nous sommes tournés, vers les lueurs de la ville. Elles s'allument les une après les autres, ces lumières qui ont abrité durant toutes ces années, nos sorties, nos jeux, nos combats, nos moments d'insouciance...

Tu t'approches de moi, doucement, tes lèvres effleurent les miennes, dans ce premier geste d'amour, ce dernier geste d'adieu...  
Tu m'as dit ce que j'avais toujours secrètement espéré, et tu t'es retourné.

« Parce que je t'aime, chérissons ces souvenirs, pour toujours. Ce sentiment restera dans nos cœurs, tu le sais... »  
Je te regarde, resté au bord de cette étendue, où se reflètent déjà quelques étoiles. Je te vois disparaître, vers les lumières de la rue.

Elle m'a demandé ce que j'allais faire, si je voulais rester. Je n'ai pas répondu, regardant l'horizon, dans cette petite ville, comme si tu allais y apparaître. Tous ces souvenirs sont remontés en moi. Alors je me suis levé, et j'ai parcouru à nouveau, lentement, ces endroits où ton image ne me quitte pas, comme si tu marchais à mes côtés.

_Sous les lumières de la rue, alors que tu es si loin, seul ton souvenir reste_  
_Cette voix qui appelle mon nom, doucement, est encore présente_  
_Sous les lumières de la rue, cette lueur est le seul lien qui reste_  
_Aussi éloignés serons-nous, même si nous oublions, rien ne changera vraiment._

Non, rien ne change, cet endroit est toujours le même, j'y suis revenu, et peu importe les années passées... Parce que je t'aime, Haya... Parce que je t'aime... Sous les lumières de la rue, c'est toujours ton sourire que je revois.

**(Bon j'ai fait plus gai hein... et n'en suis pas très satisfaite, enfin...**  
**Sinon au niveau de la trad, je l'ai trouvée difficile, et ne sachant pas vraiment qui parle... j'ai pris le parti de considérer que le narrateur parle à son amour qui l'a quitté, histoire que ça aille avec ma fic ^.^)**  
**Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ^.^ Et vos câlins pour consoler Kazuzu aussi s'il vous plaît :)**  
**Chuuu**


End file.
